Una noche cualquiera de Halloween
by Hotaru Tomoya
Summary: Lo único que puedo hacer es invitarlos a leer y dejar que él... les cuente la historia.


¡Hola! mi nombre es Naruto, me gusta mucho porque fue mi padre quien me puso el nombre, pero hay algo que él nunca me ha dado y yo siempre desee, ¿porque? no estoy seguro… quizás sea porque no me puedo mover, pero no es mi culpa, así soy.

He estado aquí desde que tengo memoria, viendo como los otros niños juegan con sus juguetes. Yo solo los observo, ya que nada más puedo hacer.

Hoy es 31 de octubre noche de Halloween, mi padre me había puesto donde siempre.

Como todos los años tenía un disfraz de zorro y entre mis manos una calabaza con su rostro clásico tallado en él, adentro dulces de coco, majar y el favorito de papá aunque algo peculiar decían las personas, pero lo más increíble para ellos era que nadie sabía en donde los conseguía, eran de sabor tomate.

Puesto que no podía salir a pedir dulces, me quedaba sentado en la banca de la casa. Los niños venían y sacaban tanto como su pequeña mano podía tomar. Hubo otros más grandes que sacaban mucho, de seguro ya no los vería el próximo año así que solo sonreí como despedida. Naturalmente no podían verla, pero es la intención lo que cuenta ¿verdad?

Cuando estaba por terminarse los dulces, de alguna manera mi padre se daba cuenta y salía de casa para llenar mi calabaza de nuevo, así pase otra noche de brujas. Por suerte este año no me lanzaron huevos, los niños malos se aprovechaban de que no me podía defender. Cada vez que eso pasaba, mi padre, quien era de pocas palabras, me consolaba acariciándome la cabeza y a pesar de no decir nada podía sentir su cariño por mi y tristeza por el trato que recibía.

Recuerdo una ocasión en la que dijo, que no era mi culpa, que hay siempre niños traviesos como esos y que necesitaban una lección… tambien escuche casi en un susurro, que era... porque soy muy lindo. Que al igual que él deseaban lo que no podían tener.

Yo no entendía la lógica tras eso, así que me limité a escuchar. Como siempre.

.

.

.

La noche ya estaba por terminar. Las velas de las calabazas en las casas se apagaban lentamente, desapareciendo primero aquellas que colocaron muy temprano, las que quedaban… sus mismos dueños eran quienes se encargaban de extinguir su pequeña flama. Fue entonces cuando se acercó… alguien con un disfraz de bruja, estaba asombrado por lo realista que era, parecía tan real… tenia las típicas verrugas en su rostro, al igual que la nariz en forma del pico de un pájaro viejo y su ropa desgastada como ella misma aparentaba ser.

Cuando llegó hasta mí, saco un caramelo de mi calabaza. Al tenerla tan cerca fue cuando me di cuenta, que no era un disfraz… era una anciana real, una bruja. Jamás había visto una, más que en los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me solía contar.

—Vaya, vaya… que niño más hermoso tenemos aquí.

Me asuste al escuchar su voz aguda y chillona, que me sorprendió que no alertara a mi padre… y más aún cuando me sonrió, mostrándome esos dientes podridos y deformes.

—Quien te cuida… debe de quererte mucho —dijo mientras recorría la entrada con la mirada— tenerte tan limpio y bien vestido. Incluso ese traje solo resalta quien eres en verdad. Jijiji... Me dan ganas de hacerle un regalo. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

El escucharla decir eso, me hizo sonreir en mi interior, sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías el pensar que mi padre me quería, aunque algunas veces dudé por su falta de palabras. El oír que alguien más se dio cuenta me hacía muy feliz.

Sin embargo él me dijo que no confiara en los desconocidos, por eso la duda y el miedo decían que tuviera cuidado. Volvió su mirada en mí, el como lo hacía parecía como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensaba. Abrió el caramelo que había tomado y se lo comió. De pronto se me acercó aún más… no podía hacer nada y me susurro algo al oído. Estaba tan impresionado por lo que me dijo, tanto… que deje caer la calabaza de mis manos por lo que creí sería un espasmo.

Ella volvió a sonreír… esta vez supongo por mi reacción.

—Tienes hasta la media noche para decidir, pequeño zorrito —se fue diciendo aquello entre carcajadas.

Justo después mi padre apareció —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó al ver la calabaza en el piso, de inmediato miro a varios lados y al no encontrar a nadie se puso frente a mí— habrá sido el viento— dijo y me llevó adentro.

Vi el reloj en la pared, eran un cuarto para las once de la noche.

Me acomodó en el sofá y lo vi dirigirse hacia la ventana —La gente suele hacer cosas raras en estas fechas —giró en mi dirección— Espero que estes feliz. —dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces me dedicaba y me encantaría poder corresponder... si pudiera.

Él, apesar de lo que aparentaba era alguien amable, hay quienes no entendían su personalidad, pero eso nunca lo detuvo de ayudar a las personas, había veces en que lo veía llegar a casa cansado y aun así tenía tiempo para mí, tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo como padre.

¿Feliz?... yo… si lo he sido, mientras lo estuviera a mi lado, sin importar que no me pudiera mover, he sido feliz y siempre quise demostrárselo… tal vez si aceptaba lo que dijo aquella anciana… mi padre sabría cuan feliz he sido y yo podría mostrarle más cariño de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

Me llevó a mi cuarto, me cambio y acostó en mi cama. Mire el reloj de la habitación… iban a ser las doce, y al final decidí por aceptar, quizás nunca más se volvería a presentar la ocasión de nuevo.

«Acepto el trato» pensé con fuerza, pero nada pasó y cuando vi el reloj ya eran las doce… «¿Tarde mucho en tomar mi decisión» pensé triste, había perdido mi oportunidad… cerré los ojos para sumergirme una vez más en la oscuridad. Era lo único que podía mover de este cuerpo inerte.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté… me sentía raro, por alguna razón estaba cansado y me costaba abrir mis ojos… espere a que mi padre viniera por mi, lo normal sería que lo hiciera a las 7 de la mañana… quise ver el reloj pero no lo hallaba «¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está el reloj?» pensé, lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré... fue cuando me di cuenta, que ésta no era mi habitación.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Al escuchar a alguien decir lo mismo busque la voz en la habitación— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunte.

No me había dado cuenta que era yo mismo… ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? Miré mis manos, con miedo y emoción… toque mi cabeza mis brazos, y con precaución moví mis piernas… en respuesta algo debajo de la sábana se movió y sonreí… Como no hacerlo si podía moverme… así es, podía moverme. Si esto es real eso quiere decir que la anciana me escuchó.

Salí de mi alegría cuando el despertador sonó —Padre —musite, salí corriendo… parecía tan natural en mí… Cuando llegue hasta mi habitación, me detuve en la puerta y entre despacio fui a donde sabía que estaría… ya que yo siempre estuve ahí.

Estaba sorprendido, esa bruja en verdad cumplió al pie de la letra.—Hola Padre —dije con una sonrisa— mira, mira… ahora puedo moverme… ¿no estas feliz por mi?

No dijo nada… claro que no podía hacerlo, estaba en mi cuerpo. Sabía que tenía preguntas y se las respondí todas, aquellas que yo tendría si algo así me pasara… creo yo.

—No te preocupes padre… yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti.

Me costó un poco aprender las cosas, pero gracias a que yo siempre lo observe hacerlas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo más increíble es que tenía todos sus recuerdos… de pronto yo tenía una familia. También… había descubierto cuanto me quería incluso más… de lo que yo pude siquiera imaginar, pero no me quedaría atrás, estaba decidido a demostrarle que podía llegar a amarlo de esa forma, y quizás aún más. Aquel día… fue el más feliz de toda mi vida.

.

.

.

Así… pasó el tiempo. Una vez más se acercaba la noche de brujas.

—Lo siento padre, hoy no estaré en todo el día —me acerque y le acaricie su hermoso rostro con cuidado— No te preocupes, volveré pronto.

31 de octubre.

Me había quedado más de lo esperado pero justo a tiempo para adornar la entrada para nuestra primera noche de Halloween.

—Tranquilo padre, yo jamás dejare que nadie te moleste, por eso me quedaré contigo en Halloween. —le dije con cariño, mientras lo llevaba hasta la entrada.

Escuché como los pajaritos que criaba el vecino en su patio poco a poco dejaron de trinar, señal de que el ocaso estaba por desaparecer, al tiempo que veía como las máscaras comenzaban a abundar.

Me acomodé con él en la banca que se mecía lentamente, esperando a que los primeros niños vinieran por sus dulces. —¿Sabes padre? Hubo algo que siempre quise… y ahora gracias a ti, lo tengo. —le dedique una sonrisa llena de felicidad porque por fin lo había conseguido.

—¿Dulce o truco? —oí preguntar a una niña.

Iba vestida de hada, la recuerdo… siempre fue amable conmigo.

—Dulce —respondí con una sonrisa. Una que ahora ella y todos podrían ver.

—ÉL es muy bonito, me gusta su disfraz de gatito. —dijo la niña, mientras sacaba los caramelos de la calabaza.

—Sí. Lo es. —asentí, mientras afianzaba el abrazo hacia el que ahora… era mi padre.

.

.

.

Desde entonces, todas las noches de Halloween donde antes había un muñeco con disfraz de zorro, de ojos azules, cabellera rubia y tez canela, sentado con una calabaza llena de dulces entre sus pequeñas manos, ahora había otro de piel clara, cabellera y ojos oscuros.

Nadie había notado la diferencia. Solo que este Halloween, se ve al dueño de la casa… con él sobre su regazo.

«Te ofrezco un trato —susurró la anciana— Podrás moverte y obtendrás lo que tanto deseas, transformando el cuerpo de tú dueño, en tu carne y sangre, a cambio solo debes llevar a mi casa un niño que no sea mayor de 12 años, tan travieso como un pequeño diablillo o tan puro como un ángel.»

Por eso, cada noche antes del 31 de octubre… desaparece un niño.

La primera víctima fue uno de los que le arrojaron huevos… era un niño malo… y aún era una opción para dárselo, ya que fue específica sobre la edad y éste aún no había pasado el límite. Nada podía hacer con los que antes lo molestaban pero quizás si… tenían hermanos menores, podría llevarlos con la bruja.

Un muñeco no distingue que es bueno o malo… solo hace lo que considera que es lo mejor para su amo. Y en este caso… hacerle saber lo feliz que era siendo su muñeco y haciendo todo el trabajo por él, era su forma de demostrarle a su dueño y padre, lo mucho que lo quería y se proponía amar.

Por eso ten cuidado con los muñecos u objetos que colocas en Halloween, porque sin importar que… algo de tu esencia siempre se quedara en él. Bueno o malo… dependerá de ti como decidas pasar el resto de tu vida.

Siendo cuidado por tu muñeco o siendo torturado… si es que te has portado mal con él o ella.

Y claro no te olvides de vigilar que nadie se acerque demasiado a uno de ellos si es que te atreves a colocarlos esta noche de Halloween.

¡Cuidado! la próxima vez, la bruja podría decidir tomar la forma de un niño pidiendo dulces inocentemente, un amigo que pasará la noche contigo para una pijamada, quizás sea un primo o tío lejano del que jamás escuchaste pero extrañamente tus padres recuerdan, será lo que sea para poder entrar a tu casa y encontrar a quien quiera hacer el trato… nunca se sabe. Ella vaga por Halloween, buscando de casa en casa alguna alma que albergue tanto un amor u odio en su ser, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el hechizo funcione. Si a la mañana siguiente despiertas y no puedes moverte, me temo que mi advertencia te llegó demasiado tarde, o fuiste demasiado osado y la ignoraste.

Que pases… ¡Feliz Halloween!

Lo hice durante la noche así que no es mucho.

¿Qué dicen querido público… los asuste tan siquiera un poquito? ^-^

Si es así, pueden ir a esconderse, pero por favor dejen sus caritas de susto en el camino (⊙_⊙) (ﾟДﾟ|||)

Disfruten el 31 de octubre, que yo estaré haciendo guardia para que nadie entre en mi casa esta noche. Ya que para mañana quiero despertar siendo yo mismo.

«Espero ver al día siguiente a la mayoría aún por aquí» pensó, mientras se despedía mentalmente de aquellos curiosos que no tendrían un mañana. Al menos no… en su mismo cuerpo. Y hay… de los niños que tengan la suerte de ser enviados con la bruja. ( ◡́.◡̀)

FIN.


End file.
